Always Remember
by MochiBoy1189
Summary: /SEMI-HIATUS/


Lembayung mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, terbenam di balik garis _horizontal _yang tercipta karena hamparan lautan. Kedua iris cokelat milik Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap deburan ombak itu dengan lemas. Badan kurusnya menyadar di badan tegap sang _namjachingu_-nya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Hae…"

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia membelai surai merah kecokelatan milik _namjachingu_-nya dengan lembut. "Suatu saat _appa_-ku akan mengerti… jadi kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Hyukkie."

"A-aku takut hingga sampai kapan pun _appa_-mu tidak akan meres—"

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku!" Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan. Kedua iris cokelat madu milik Donghae menatap lekat ke arah iris cokelat milik Hyukjae. "Selama kau yakin padaku. Dan aku yakin padamu, selama rasa itu masih ada, aku yakin _appa_-ku semakin lama akan menerima hubungan kita…"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae dengan reflek menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan ia memanggut bibir penuh Hyukjae dengan lembut. Sebuah ciumanan yang mengalirkan kasih sayang, tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Hyukjae, dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, _ne_?"

Dan dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil, dan senyuman tipis Hyukjae menjawabnya.

"Bagus. _Kajja_, lebih baik kita segera pulang, sebelum hari semakin gelap…" ujar Donghae. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Hyukjae, dan menuntunnya kembali ke parkiran.

.

Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae yang memeluk pinggangnya, menyuruh _namja_ manis itu agar pegangan lebih kuat lagi. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Donghae.

"HAE AWAS!" teriak Hyukjae reflek ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang baru keluar dari tingkungan di depan berjalan dengan kecepatan maksimal berjalan ke arah mereka.

_CKIIT_

_BUGH_

.

.

.

**Warning : **Out of Characters, typo(s), misstypo(s), Alternative Universal, Shounen-ai/Boys Love, etc.

**All Cast **belongs to GOD

**Always Remember**'s fic Owned by AkariSato2305

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Putih. Itulah kesan yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian pikirannya bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah mati?

Bukan. Ia bukan sudah mati, jika ia sudah mati kenapa ia mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari ruangan ini. Ia bangun dari acara tidurnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Aku berada di mana?"

Seorang _yeojya _yang mungkin berumur lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya menghampirinya. "Tuan lebih baik Anda kembali menidurkan tubuh Anda. Saya tahu Anda sudah merasa baik, tapi saya tak mau keadaan Tuan semakin parah jadi lebih baik Tuan beristirahat kembali, hingga Dokter membolehkan Anda untuk pulang," ucap _yeojya _itu yang ia yakini adalah seorang perawat.

Dengan menurut ia menidurkan kembali tubuhnya, dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher. "Jadi apakah aku berada di sini karena kecelakaan?"

"Yah, Anda benar."

"Lalu apakah kau mengetahui di mana _namja _yang bersamaku, Donghae, bagaimana dengan dia?"

Wajah perawat itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang turut berduka. Hyukjae yang menyadarinya merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Dia bagaimana? Aku harus mengetahuinya!"

"Maaf Tuan, saya kurang mengerti dengan situasinya. Baiklah saya akan panggilkan Dokter; Dr. Choi. Dia yang akan menjelaskannya pada Anda," ucap Perawat itu dan mulai pamit untuk keluar sekedar memanggil seorang Dokter yang sangat mengetahui keberadaan Donghae-nya.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia masih terpikiran dengan perubahan raut dari Perawat itu, dan ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Dokter mengucapkan sesuatu yang setidaknya membuat dirinya sedikit bahagia.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang _namja _sekitar berumur dua puluh lima tahun memasuki ruangan itu, jas putih melekat di tubuhnya. Oke, bahkan Hyukjae tak menyangka bahwa _namja _berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya dan Donghae adalah seorang Dokter. Bahkan ia mengira Dokter yang sedang menghampirinya itu adalah seorang Aktor.

"_Good evening, _Hyukjae-ssi. Aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar. _Naeun_ Choi Siwon _imnida_, panggil aku Siwon." Dokter bernama Siwon itu tersenyum nyengir, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Yeah, yeah, _good evening_. Jam berapa sekarang? Apakah sekarang masih hari Sabtu, eoh?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya mendengar beruntun pertanyaan dari Hyukjae—yang terdengar tak sabar. "Hn, sebenarnya tidak. Mungkin jika dibilang hari ini sudah hari Minggu, karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Aku akan sangat senang untuk menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaanmu, tapi sekarang kau harus kembali tidur."

Hyukjae menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukan apapun hingga aku mengetahui keberadaan Donghae!"

Siwon tersenyum namun masih tampak terlihat kekhawatiran diwajahnya seperti Perawat tadi.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah dari Siwon, tubuh Hyukjae bergetar, ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar—apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Perlahan air mata tak lagi bisa dibendung di kelopak matanya. Mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. "Aku harus mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya! Aku mohon! Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan menggerak dagunya menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya.

"Ia hanya mengalami luka di kepalanya, dna menyebabkan dirinya tidak ingat beberapa yang ada dalam pikirannya," ucap Siwon setelah Hyukjae sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ia tak apa-apa. Nanti aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, dan kau bisa memastikan dirinya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae menghela na fasnya. Rasa sesak atas apa yang diceritakan Siwon sepanjang perjalanan membuat dadanya sedikit merasakan sesak.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat beruntung tidak mengalami patah tulang, dan pendarahan, karena Donghae melindungimu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah terbesit di kepalanya, menari-nari tak menentu, dan mengejeknya.

Ia menatap sebuah pintu cokelat yang bertuliskan Choi Siwon. Berarti untuk sementara waktu dia diajak ke ruangan sang Dokter hanya untuk melihat hasil _test_?

"Kami sudah memeriksanya, dan bertanya segala hal kepadanya. Ia masih mengingat keluarga. Em, setidaknya ia hanya melupakan apa yang terjadi setahun belakangan ini..." jelas Siwon

_**DEG **_

Dadanya berdenyut sesak mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon.

"Dan sayang sekali, saat aku bertanya tentang kekasihnya, dia tak pernah menyebut Hyukjae."

Air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir dengan lembutnya di kedua pipinya. Dan kemudian segera menyekanya dengan kasar, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum paksa ke arah Siwon. "Tidak apa. Aku ingin melihatnya…"

.

.

.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah kamar yang di tempati oleh Donghae saat ini. Terbesit rasa bersalah yang cukup besar melihat Donghae yang kini sedang terbaring tak berdaya, dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya. Ia merasa kecelakaan yang terjadi sore itu semua karena dirinya.

Ia sudah bersiap akan terkena caci dan makian lagi dari _appa_-nya Donghae. Ia rela terkena cacian separah apapun asal Donghae-nya bisa kembali mengingat dirinya lagi tidak seperti saat ini ketika Dokter yang merawat Donghae bilang kepadanya bahwa Donghae terkena amnesia.

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kau lupa denganku…?" gumamnya hampir berbisik.

Siwon yang melihat Hyukjae kembali menangis, hanya tersenyum maklum. Dan ia pun menepuk pundak Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Kau bisa mengunjunginya besok. Tapi jangan terlalu berisik, karena itu bisa menyebabkan kepalanya merasa pening," ucap Siwon lembut.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah kediamannya, bersama kakaknya. Lee Sungmin. Pagi-pagi sekali dia mulai pergi dari Rumah Sakit, kaetika Siwon membolehkannya untuk pulang.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui ada sesuatu menggelitik kakinya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya, dan meraih anjing kecilnya yang bernama Choco itu. Jemari kurusnya membelai helaian bulu Choco dengan lembut.

"Donghae sangat mencintai anjing… bahkan dia sangat menyukai bermain denganmu," gumamnya sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah rumahnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya tertahan, dan tangannya menepuk kepala Choco dengan lembut. "Tapi… dia juga melupakanmu," lanjutnya.

Ia pun duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dan menidurkan Choco dipangkuannya. Tangannya masih membelai bulu cokelat halus milik Choco dengan lembut. "Baru beberapa tahun kedua orangtua 'ku meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan sekarang… apakah aku harus rela ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang yang kusayang…"

Sungmin. _Hyung _dari Hyukjae baru saja keuar dari kamarnya, hendak mengambil minuman dari dapur, langsung menghela nafasnya saat melihat _namdongsaeng_-nya yang baru terlihat lagi setelah semalaman tak pulang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri _namdongsaeng_-nya itu.

Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika melihat tangan kanan adiknya dililit perban.

"Hyukkie! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Sungmin memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya itu.

"Kau kemana saja semalaman?" Dan sekarang ia beralih menatap kedua iris _dark brown_ milik Hyukjae dengan lekat.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya ia tahu _hyung_-nya terlalu _over _kepadanya. Entah karena apa, bahkan dia sendiri juga bingung. Ia menjelaskan semuanya dari apa yang ia alami, hingga semua kejadian beruntun yang terlalu menyiksa hidupnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat _namdongsaeng_-nya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh untuk pertama kalinya yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Untuk apa ia bertanya 'Kau tidak apa-apa?' jika tahu _namdongsaeng_-nya memang sedang dalam masalah. _'Aish, Lee Sungmin paboya,'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menepuk pundak _hyung_-nya itu dengan lembut. "_Gwaenchana_, _hyung..._ ta-tapi—" Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya. Ia merasa ia benar-benar tak kuat untuk mengungkapkan bahwa sebuah realita—bahwa Donghae terkena amnesia, dan melupakan segala hal tentang dirinya.

Sungmin yang mengerti hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia menyeka air mata Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya. Dan kemudian segera memeluk _namdongsaeng_-nya itu erat. "_Chagi_, _hyung _yakin Donghae perlahan-lahan akan mengingatmu lagi."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika dia tak bisa mengingatnya, _hyung_…?"

"Kau harus bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu lagi."

Hyukjae melepaskan dekapan _hyung_-nya, dan menatap _hyung_-nya itu dengan tak percaya. "Aku tak yakin jika aku bisa melakukannya! Aku takut, aku takut dia malah tertarik dengan _yeojya _atau bahkan _namja _lain, _hyung_. A-aku takut…"

"Kau tak perlu takut. Selama ia hanya melupakanmu dalam pikiran, tidak berarti hatinya juga ikut menghapus rasa cintanya kepada dirimu. Kau hanya tinggal mengikuti segala skenario yang sudah ditetapkan saja Hyukkie, sebuah kehidupan sama dengan seperti cerita sebuah _drama_."

.

.

.

Kibum yang mendengar suara gemericing _bell _yang terdapat di atas pintu toko—menandakan pintu toko terbuka, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya berharap itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya semenjak _shift_-nya dimulai pukul dua siang tadi.

Alisnya tertaut melihat Hyukjae memasuki toko itu dengan langkah lunglai, dan tangan kanannya dililit perban.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa, eoh?"

Hyukjae menepuk pundak Kibum pelan, dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku kecelakaan kemarin sore, Bummie-ah."

"MWO? KECELAKAAN?" ujar Kibum reflek ketika mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Sadar dari keterjutannya Kibum menghela nafasnya, dan menepuk kepala _namja _manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut.

"Bisa kau ceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin?" ujar Kibum dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk sebentar di depan _counter ice cream_.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat, dan kemudian segera menceritakan semuanya secara beruntun tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya bersama Donghae kemarin, dan juga menceritakan bahwa Donghae terkena amnesia.

"Aku turut berduka mendengar kecelakaan itu… Semoga Donghae-_hyung _bisa segera mengingatmu."

.

.

.

Hari masih sore. Mentari masih sedikit berbagi penerangannya terhadap kota _Seoul _sebelum dia benar-benar terbenam di ufuk barat. Tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya sendiri, sepulang dari kerja _part time_-nya Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat _Seoul_.

Ia membuka pintu kamar rawat inap Donghae, dan sebelum benar-benar membukanya ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Sore, Hae…" sapanya.

Donghae yang bersandar kepada kepala tempat tidur, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyukjae. Alisnya tertaut menatap Hyukjae. "Hai…" sapanya dengan canggung.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya Hyukjae setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur pasien—mungkin memang diperuntukkan untuk keluarga yang menjenguk.

"Sedikit lebih baik," jawab Donghae dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Hyukjae.

Suasana kembali hening, Hyukjae sibuk untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai kembali percakapannya dengan _namja _tampan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku bertanya-tanya…" Donghae membuka percakapan diantara dirinya dan Hyukjae. Wajahnya masih sama. Menyiratkan kebingungan, dan keingintahuan. "…kau siapa?"

Dada Hyukjae kembali berdenyut, saat mendengar dua patah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Ia tahu, Donghae amnesia. Jadi ia tak perlu marah, ataupun kesal dengan _namja _yang mempunyai wajah _childish _itu.

"Oh… um, a-aku sahabat baikmu… namaku Hyukkie."

Hyukjae tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae, mencoba untuk tidak merubah keadaan dengan memasang wajah sedih alih-alih seperti hatinya.

"Ah… _Mian_. Ingatanku terasa buruk!" ujar Donghae dengan raut wajah kesal, seolah dia sedang merutuki ingatan di kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku mengerti! Jangan sakiti dirimu," ucap Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya kecil, mendengar ucapan dari Hyukjae. "Kau memang _namja _manis yang baik, Hyukkie~!"

"_Gomawo_… Ne, lebih baik aku pulang, agar kau bisa beristirahat, Hae," pamit Hyukjae dan segera bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat inap Donghae.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Pukul 07.30 waktu setempat.

Hyukjae yang baru saja berniat keluar dari rumahnya, untuk bekerja _part-time_. Karena hari ini ia kebagian _shift _pagi, lantas mengurungkan niatannya ketika mendengar telepon dari ruang tengah berdering. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telepon rumahnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_…" sapa Hyukjae kepada orang yang meneleponnya dari seberang sana.

["Tuan Lee?"]

"Ah, ne, aku Hyukjae. Apakah kau Siwon?"

["Ne, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu tentang Donghae."]

Raut wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah ketika Siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Donghae. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

["Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Aku mendengar kemarin kau mengunjunginya, jadi aku hanya ingin bertanya berbagai hal saja."]

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, sekedar untuk menentukan kapan mereka janji akan bertemuan, dan sebagai macam hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Dan sekarang memang waktunya, Hyukjae untuk pulang dari kerja _part-time _nya dan pergi berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul. Tapi sepertinya untuk hari ini, ia memilih untuk menemui Siwon terlebih dahulu sekedar menanyakan apa yang Siwon ingin tanyakan kepadanya seperti tadi pagi di telepon.

Siwon segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit. Ia menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya, dan Hyukjae hanya mengikuti interupsinya dari belakang.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya tertahan, hatinya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri di lorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi. Entah mengapa ia masih merasa khawatir meski sedari tadi Siwon menyuruhnya agar tidak khawatir.

Mereka memasuki ruang kerja Siwon. Dan Siwon segera menutupnya dengan perlahan. Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat, dan menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di bangku kerjanya. "Silahkan duduk." Ia mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengannya.

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang dimaksud. "Katakan kepadaku bagaimana agar ia bisa sembuh."

"_Well_, aku tahu kau mengerti bahwa keadaan ini benar-benar susah diterima. Kami tentunya sudah mencoba untuk menanyakan tentang keluarga, dan teman-temannya."

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari Siwon.

"Kuncinya hanyalah biarlah dia mengingat semuanya secara sendirinya. Psikologi bukanlah keahlianku, tapi kami hanya menjaganya agar tidak menganggu kesehatan psikologinya, karena amnesia merupakan pemicu dari penyakit jiwa. Kami tidak bisa menyangkal segala hal kemungkinan yang terjadi jika memaksanya untuk mengingat segala sesuatu."

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak. "Jadi apa yang kamu katakan… dia tidak akan bisa mengingatku berapa saat belakangan ini?"

Siwon menatap Hyukjae lekat. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kau masih mempunyai cara untuk membantunya," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana? Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

"Kau sangat mengenalnya. Aku yakin kau bisa, jadi kau hanya perlu melakukan apa hal-hal yang ia senangi, dan menjaga kondisi disekitarnya agar lebih baik."

Hyukjae kembali menganggukan kepalanya kecil, mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Siwon. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terlalu lelah. Lelah akan hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Siwon yang melihat Hyukjae menangis segera bangun dari bangku kerjanya, dan merangkul pundak Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Tuan Lee…"

"Cukup panggil aku Hyukjae."

"Baiklah, Hyukjae-ssi. Aku tahu dia memang kehilangan ingatannya tentang semua yang terjadi setahun belakangan ini. Tapi mungkin ia masih menyimpan kenangan diantara kalian jauh di lubuk hatinya. Jika tidak—" Siwon menjeda kalimatnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Hyukjae yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"—kau hanya perlu membangun kenangan baru bersamanya…"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "_Gomawo, _Siwon-ah…"

Siwon tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang sedikit sudah tenang, ia menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "_Ne, cheonma_… Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

Sang mentari sudah kembali tenggelam, dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Namun Hyukjae masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Donghae. Ia mengeketuk pintu kamar rawat inap Donghae. Dan kemudian segera membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Permisi..."

Ia menundukkan wajahnya melihat seorang _yeojya _yang dulu sempat menjadi _yeojyachingu _Donghae, dan masih terobsesi dengan Donghae hingga sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hyukjae. "Hei, kau lagi~! Aku pikir kau tak akan datang ke sini. Em, Hyukkie perkenalkan ini _yeojyachingu_ 'ku..."

_**DEG **_

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued **_

.

.

.

_**RnR Please?**_


End file.
